relic_of_lightfandomcom-20200215-history
Shub-Niggurath
'Shub-Niggurath '''is an Outer God and a long-time enemy of Lightsen. She is the main antagonist of [[Battle of Gods|''Battle of Gods]]. Characteristics Physical Appearance Shub-Niggurath is a beautiful alien who resembles a 22-year old woman. She has a black and white body with horns on her head and has tentacles for hair. She also has a green orb attached to her forehead and a long tail. She bears a mark of the Outer Gods on her right arm. Personality Shub-Niggurath can come off as flirtatious and seductive towards men, Lightsen in particular, much to the latter's chagrin. However, that seemingly lustful attitude is merely a façade for her true personality. She is a callous, manipulative, and vengeful individual who sees other life-forms as inferior to the Outer Gods. She also seems interested in Lightsen, unlike other Outer Gods and Great Old Ones, and whether she seeks to make him hers is unclear. Skills and Abilities Eldritch Entity Physiology Shub-Niggurath, like many Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, is a being whose very existence defies the laws of nature and is, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. Her true form simply cannot be comprehended by mortal beings and is interpreted as either a goddess to be worshiped or a monster to be feared. Because of her physiology, Shub-Niggurath has an unnatural presence about her, being described to be as cold as night itself. As a result, stealth is all but impossible. Nigh Omnipotence Though weaker than few Outer Gods, Shub-Niggurath is still a force to be reckoned with. She is far more powerful than the Great Old Ones and can perform feats such as manipulating time, space, or reality. She can also easily overpower most living things, mortal and immortal alike. Thanks to her near omnipotent abilities, Shub-Niggurath can fight the already formidable Lightsen on seemingly equal footing. Superhuman Strength Shub-Niggurath possesses strength that allows her to grab planets and objects of near-infinite mass and weight. She is also able to effortlessly defeat gods and aliens and can fight Arkeans on equal footing via physical combat. Cosmic Element Control Shub-Niggurath can manipulate cosmic elements, such as fire, water, or electricity. Thanks to her Outer God physiology, she can do so on a much greater scale than the Great Old Ones. Biology Control Shub-Niggurath can control life on a cellular level. She can induce mutations or disease in her victims, advance or decline one's regenerative factors, or simply destroy someone on a cellular level altogether. Outer Gods as powerful as Yog-Sothoth, Nyarlathotep, and Azathoth and Arkeans are immune to her abilities. When she chose to kill her victims on a cellular level, said victims are said to burst spontaneously into flame. Life Mastery Shub-Niggurath has the ability to create any form of life (animal, plant, etc.), control them to do her bidding, and when they served their purpose, destroy them instantly. She can also revive extinct creatures, bring life to those told in myths, and create an entire army. However, this ability is not without limits. She cannot create and manipulate Arkeans or Outer Gods, as they are absolutely unique. Immortality Shub-Niggurath is near-absolutely immortal. She will not age, can instantly heal from wounds, and will essentially live even beyond the end of the universe. However, Outer Gods more powerful than her and Arkeans are the only beings capable of ultimately killing her. Master Seductress Despite her otherworldly appearance, Shub-Niggurath is an intuitive seductress to the point of being able to charm even the most stoic of warriors. However, she only uses this merely to get what she wants without regard to the male individual, except for, perhaps, Great Old Ones and her late husband Yog-Sothoth. Only naïve people such as Lightsen are immune to such charms. Giant Form Shub-Niggurath can transform into a titanic beast, which is said to be her true form. In this form, she stands about as tall as Japan's Mount Fuji. Trivia * Shub-Niggurath is loosely based on a Lovecraftian cosmic entity of the same name. Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Primordial Beings